Bicycling is a predominately non-weight bearing form of exercise leading to relatively few joint impact injuries. Bicyclists can, however, experience knee and/or foot injuries due to improperly fitted (or adjusted) bicycles or bicycle components (such as, seat, handlebars and pedals), poor riding technique and/or improperly fitting bicycling apparel, such as bicycling shoes. An incorrectly fit bicycle or bicycling shoe and/or a flawed peddling technique can cause anterior knee pain or injury. Furthermore, nerve damage can occur in a weight bearing foot.
During pedaling, the largest force produced by the bicyclist is through the knee and transmitted to the pedal by the foot. A recreational bicyclist reproduces the pedaling force about 4,500 to about 7,500 times an hour. On a long ride or a ride against a headwind or up a hill, incorrect knee alignment while pedaling causes an improper distribution of load on the knee, which results in knee pain or injury. When bicyclists exert more pedal pressure, damage to the nerves in the foot can result, causing burning sensations, pain, and/or numbness in the foot.
Thus, there is a desire for a bicycling shoe that can efficiently function to transfer energy between the riders' foot and the pedal while remaining comfortable and properly adjusted in order to reduce or eliminate irritation and injury to the user.